The Gazette
the GazettE (dawniej: ガゼット- Gazetto) to jeden z najbardziej znanych zespołów j-rockowych, czołowy reprezentant nurtu visual kei. Obecnie ma podpisany kontrakt z wytwórnią płytową Sony Music Records. Członkowie Obecni *Ruki - wokal, autor tekstów *Uruha - gitara prowadząca *Aoi - gitara *Reita - gitara basowa *Kai - perkusja Byli *Yune - perkusja (2002 - 2003) Historia zespołu Początki (2002-2003) Zespół został założony w 2002 roku. Został założony przez Uruhę, Reitę i Rukiego po rozpadzie ich poprzedniego zespołu "Kar+te=zyAnos". Zadecydowali oni, że the GazettE będzie ich ostatnim zespołem. Po rozpadzie innego zespołu visual kei - "Artia", do zespołu dołączyli Aoi i Yune. Na początku ich wytwórnią płytową była "Matina". Wtedy też wydali swój pierwszy singiel - Wakaremichi (premiera 30 kwietnia 2002) z powtórnym wydaniem w lipcu tego samego roku. We wrześniu 2002 wypuścili drugi singiel - Kichiku Kyoushi (32sai Dokushin) no Nousatsu Kouza, miesiąc później odbył się ich pierwszy koncert na żywo. Na początku 2003 roku, Yune odszedł z zespołu, a na jego miejsce wybrano Kaia. Podpisano także kontrakt z wytwórnią płytową PS Company. W maju, na rynku pojawił się ich pierwszy album EP - Cockayne Soup. Po wydaniu albumu, wyruszyli na trasę koncertową wraz z zespołem Hanamuke, zaś na drugiej trasie koncertowej grali z zespołem Vidoll. Lata 2004-2006 W 2004 roku nastąpiła popularyzacja zespołu. The GazettE nagrali występ w Shibuya-AX (hala koncertowa w Tokio), który został wypuszczony na DVD jako Tokyo Saihan -Judgment Day-. Wielkim sukcesem dla GazettE okazał się ich piąty EP - MADARA. Zajął on drugie miejsce w Oriconie - wykazie najpopularniejszych albumów w Japonii. Ich drugi koncert na DVD - Heisei Banka wypuszczono na rynek w sierpniu 2004. We wrześniu i w pażdzierniku, odbyła się ich wspólna trasa koncertowa z zespołami BIS i Kra. Pod koniec roku wydano ich pierwszy pełny album - Disorder. Rok 2005 przyniósł zespołowi kolejną trasę koncertową, tym razem już bez zespołu towarzyszącego. Standing Tour 2005 Maximum Royal Disorder promował ich album wydany w poprzednim roku. W marcu wydano ich singiel Reila, którego nazwy doszukiwano się w imieniu byłej dziewczyny Rukiego - wokalisty zespołu. Szósty EP grupy - Gama ukazał się w lipcu tego samego roku, zaś w grudniu wyszedł singiel Cassis, do którego teledysk kręcony był w Austrii. The GazettE uwieńczyli rok trasą koncertową Anniversary Peace and Smile Carnival 2005 Tour, z okazji piątej rocznicy powstania PS Company. Następny rok - 2006 rozpoczął się zmianą nazwy zespołu z ガゼット (Gazetto) na the GazettE. W lutym, wypuszczono ich drugi pełny album - NIL oraz zespół wyruszył na trasę koncertową Standing Tour 2006 Nameless Liberty Six Guns. Tego samego roku, w maju wydano album Dainihon Itangeishateki Noumiso Gyaku Kaiten Zekkyou Ongenshuu, będący kompilacją piosenek z lat 2002-2004. Odbył się też ich pierwszy koncert poza Azją, w Bonn, w Niemczech na konwencie AnimagiC. Pod koniec roku, zespół wydał dwa nowe single - Regret oraz Filth in the beauty oraz wypromowali je na na kolejnej trasie koncertowej. Lata 2007-2010 W lipcu 2007 roku, The GazettE wydali trzeci pełny album - Stacked Rubbish oraz odbyli trasę koncertową promującą album aż do kwietnia 2008 roku. Wystąpili także w Europie - między innymi w Niemczech, Finalndii i w Wielkiej Brytanii. W tym czasie zdążyli także wydać singiel Guren (13.02.2008 r.). Drugi singiel - Leech wydali w listopadzie. Kilka dni po wydaniu singla, odbyli koncert na stacji Shinjuku w Tokio. Na występie miało pojawić się 250 osób, ale zamiast tego pojawiło się 7000. Koncert zakończono po odegraniu 2 piosenek z powodu nadmiaru ludzi (wciąż przybywających). Na początku 2009 roku, zespół wyruszył na trasę koncertową z okazji 10 rocznicy PS Company, wraz z innymi zespołami pochodzącymi z owej wytwórni. Na jednym ze swoich występów zapowiedzieli wydanie kolejnego singla - Distress and Coma. W lipcu tegoż roku wydali swój czwarty pełny (studyjny) album - Dim, wraz z kolejną trasą koncertową promującą album. W październiku wydali kolejny singiel - Before I Decay, promowany na V'Rock Festivalu 2009. W 2010 roku, The GazettE wyruszyli na coroczną trasę koncertów, tym razem było to Standing Live Tour 10. Ogłosili także przejście z wytwórni King Records do Sony Music Records. Pierwszym singlem wydanym we współpracy z nową wytwórnią płytową był Shiver. Stał się on także openingiem do anime Kuroshitsuji II. W sierpniu, zespół wydał płytę DVD, na której znalazły się między innymi Shiver i Before I Decay. Zapowiedzieli także wydanie singli Red oraz Pledge. Na początku 2011 roku, zespół zapowiedział wydanie i później wydał kompilacje ich największych hitów: Traces Best of 2005-2009 oraz płytę DVD zawierającą koncert w Tokyo Dome. Ich kolejny singiel - Vortex zostanie wydany 25 maja. Dyskografia Cała twórczość podana jest w kolejności chronologicznej. Pełne albumy i EP: * Cockayne Soup * Akuyuukai * Spermargarita * Hankou Seimeibun * MADARA * Disorder * Gama * Nil * Dainihon Itangeishateki Noumiso Gyaku Kaiten Zekkyou Ongenshuu * Stacked Rubbish * Dim * Traces Best of 2005-2009 Single: * Wakaremichi * Kichiku Kyoushi (32sai Dokushin) no Nousatsu Kouza * Gozen 0-ji no Trauma Radio * Zakurogata no Yuuutsu * Zetsu * Miseinen * Reila * Cassis * Regret * Filth in the beauty * Hyena * Guren * Leech * Distress and Coma * Before I Decay * Shiver * Red * Pledge * Vortex Kategoria:Zespoły Kategoria:The Gazette